


Aufest The Band

by hlopushka



Series: Aufest verses [1]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows how Aufest The Band has started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aufest The Band

Everybody knows how Aufest The Band has started. Ira wanted to bang a drummer (she loved turning slogans into her life), so she needed a drummer. So she needed a band. It was only logical to create one.  
Fuji dated a drummer back then so her reason for joining was different: she had a lot of song-writing talent to share with the world. Mostly bad, crazy and emo and combinations of these three, but songs none the less.  
Security was a great manager. She made sure Aufest debuted, and was always the one who transformed the creative process of drinking around, crying in bathrooms, sexing up random people into successful CDs, interviews, rotations on radio and TV.  
Velya was the only one of them who could actually sing, that's why one year later she left the band and pursued the solo path. Fuji and Ira (and the drummer, and the Bass Player With Beautiful Shoulders, and the Guitar Guy with Crazy Hair) got extremely drunk together, wrote a song together, released it with Ira being the lead vocal and Fuji and the Guitar Guy making awkward sexy noises during chorus. It got quite popular, they got quite popular, their fans loved them, and so the Aufest lived on.


End file.
